vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth Forbes
Elizabeth "Liz" Forbes is the sheriff of Mystic Falls and the mother of Caroline Forbes, who is a close friend and classmate of Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett. She and her homosexual husband, Bill Forbes, are divorced. Sheriff Forbes is also a member of the Founder's Council, who secretly protect the town from the vampires. Her own daughter Caroline was turned into a vampire, leaving Liz with a hard decision to make. This character is a member of the Forbes Family. Early life Elizabeth Forbes was born and raised in Mystic Falls. She is a member of the Founding Families. She went to high school along with Miranda Sommers and Kelly Donovan, who she didn't like. She also had known Logan Fell since he was six. She, along with the members of the other Founding Families were raised with the knowledge that vampires existed and that they could return to Mystic Falls any day. Liz was raised to hate vampires, believing they were monsters. Season One Sheriff Forbes seems to have a strained relationship with her daughter Caroline, but she cares for her well-being. When Caroline got drunk at the Mystic Grill, her mother arrested the bartender for not checking the IDs properly (unaware that Lexi had used compulsion on him). She is a member of The Founder's Council, who secretly protect the town from vampires. Even though he went out and broke up with Caroline, Elizabeth seems to put her trust in Damon Salvatore who saved her from being attacked by Lexi, another vampire who came to celebrate 's birthday. He supplied her with vervain to protect herself, her deputies and the Founder's Council. She cares about the safety of the people in Mystic Falls and even tried her best to dispose of Logan Fell, a newly turned vampire whom she had known since childhood. Logan had hated her for not giving him a proper grave, so he kidnapped Caroline to blackmail her. Later Sheriff Forbes was relieved that Damon and Stefan had saved her. During Mayor Lockwood and John Gilbert's coup to kill the tomb vampires on Founder's Day, Elizabeth opposed their plan to use the town as bait and was furious when they revealed that they had gone behind her back by allying with her deputies. John knocked her out and tied her to a chair with her cuffs when she refused to go through with the plan. Carol Lockwood found her like this after her husband was knocked out and thrown in the basement to be burnt with the other vampires. Elizabeth later broke the news to that his father was dead and to both Tyler and that Caroline was undergoing surgery for internal bleeding. Season Two Sheriff Forbes remained at the hospital, awaiting how her daughter's condition was. Damon arrived and she told him that Richard Lockwood had died in the basement, unaware that Damon already knew it. He asked whether he had been a vampire, but Elizabeth denied it. All she could worry about was Caroline and she broke down crying. Damon hugged her and tried to comfort her. Elizabeth went to the Lockwood house and argued with Carol Lockwood about whose fault it was that Richard was killed. Damon got them to stop arguing by reminding them that they were on the same side. Mason reveals to her that Damon and Stefan were vampires. She denies this immediately, but Mason proves it by spiking a cup of lemonade with vervain, and lets Elizabeth watch Damon drink the vervain and spit it out, choking. Later, Damon, who is furious at Mason for giving him vervain, attempts to kill him together with Stefan, falling right into Elizabeth's trap. The Salvatore brothers get shot several times with wooden bullets, and are dragged to the basement, where Elizabeth tortures them to get information. Damon refuses to give anything, while Stefan is unconscious, and Elizabeth orders to have them staked. Damon wonders why Liz is doing this, as they were friends. Elizabeth replies that the friendship was a lie and shoots him again. Just before the Salvatore's were about to be staked, Caroline and Elena arrive and Caroline drains a deputy of blood, and kills another. As Elizabeth is horrified at her daughter, she tells Damon to kill her after she is threatened. Damon yanks Elizabeth up, but does not hurt her, saying that they were still friends. He intends to hold her captive at the Salvatore Boarding House until the vervain wears off and he will be able to compel her. Later, Elizabeth spends a very little amount of quality time with her vampire daughter, Caroline. Caroline later replies it was the best and most open conversation they have ever had but she compelled her to forget that she, Stefan and Damon were vampires once the vervain wore off. Crying, she also compelled her to believe she had gotten sick and that her she took care of her, that they bickered and that her "selfish" daughter, who loves her very much, went right back to ignoring her again, just like it always was. She didn't appear again in a few episodes until'' The Descent'' where she called Damon about a series of deaths caused by a vampire. Damon killed the vampire and showed the body to Liz saying he will bury it himself. She learned about the vampires for the second time when Matt Donovan came to ask her about his sister's murder. At the end she and Matt elaborated a plan in with Matt ask Caroline to tell her everything then to compel him to forget. But he had already taken vervain allowing him to remember everything and then tell Liz. She cried as she told him her daughter is dead and they must do something about the vampires. (Know Thy Enemy) When a puzzled Matt comes to visit her, she tells him that she needs more time and keep on pretending that he doesn't know anything. (The Last Dance) She found Damon at ''The Grill''. Again she talks to Matt and he said he doesn't want to spy on Caroline any more and that she seems the same, but she insists that vampire have no humanity or soul and that its all an act. He asks her why she is waiting and she said she needs more information. She admits that when she looks at Caroline she still sees her daughter. (The Last Day) Elizabeth tried to kill Damon who, after being bitten by Tyler, was delusional. Damon escaped and Elizabeth had to imprison Elena in her office, but in her attempt to shoot him, he fled and she shot Jeremy, who was standing behind Damon, instead. Horrified when Jeremy died, Elizabeth was shocked when Caroline tried to feed Jeremy her blood to heal him. Later Caroline announced to Elizabeth that Jeremy would be okay much to her shock that Jeremy was brought back from the dead. Caroline confesses that Elizabeth had known about her being a vampire and had compelled her to forget. Caroline tells Elizabeth that in spite of the fact that she was a vampire, she was also her daughter and hugs her. In tears of amazement, Elizabeth returns her embrace. Season Three In the season three premiere, although she does not appear, it is revealed that Liz is helping and track down and by keeping track of animal attacks all over the country. This leads Damon and Alaric to Tennessee where they find that Stefan killed two women and that they are tracking werewolves. In The End of the Affair Liz is calling her daughter on her mobile phone to make plans for lunch when appears at her door where it becomes clear that she needs help from Tyler to save Caroline, after her daughter was taken captive (and tortured) by her ex husband Bill. Liz holds her gun facing at Bill after he leaves the chamber where Caroline is held captive, the to have a brief unite, she then sends down Tyler to rescue Bill then shoots the wall when Bill tries to stop Tyler entering. In Disturbing Behavior, ''Liz asks Damon to help her deal with Bill whom she had locked up in the same cell where he held Caroline. There, Damon bites Bill and, when he finds out that he is vervain free, compels him to forget everything. In ''Our Town, Klaus approaches Carol Lockwood about who he really is. He tells her that he will rein in his hybrids and use them to protect Mystic Falls from the supernatural. In exchange, he wanted help dealing with Stefan Salvatore who was killing his hybrids because he was refusing to comply with his demands. Liz told Damon that she refused this deal because it meant that Klaus would be holding the town hostage. Later, Matt brings Caroline home from her birthday party where Tyler bit her. Caroline has already started showing symptoms due to the accelerated rate of a hybrid bite. Liz tries to make her comfortable. Klaus then arrives and asks to be let in because he can heal Caroline. Liz knows that Klaus wants something in return but Klaus only asks for her support. She then invites him in. Klaus cures Caroline after talking to her about the benefits of being a vampire and the fact that he himself had envisioned a possible suicide during his hard life. In Bringing Out The Dead, Liz arrives at Elena's home and delivers her some news about the weapon used in the murder of Meredith's ex-friend. Elena figures out that the weapon belongs to her family. Sheriff Forbes also explains that Elena is the main suspect in that crime. In 1912, she arrests Alaric as a suspect of murder, and tells him of the evidence against him. Damon tries to convince her that Alaric is not the killer, but she threatens to lock Damon up as well. Later, she is later questioning Matt and Elena about their break-in at Merdith's apartment and says that Meredith cleared Alaric's name and he will be released. In The Departed Carol and Elizabeth call Tyler and Caroline to The Lockwood Mansion. They reveal to them that [[Alaric outed them to the council and they will kill them after they find Klaus first. Liz gives them some new identities whilst Carol hands them some money to leave town with as the both think it's the right descision in keeping their children safe. Attitude toward Vampires As a member of the Council, her priority other than enforcing the laws of Mystic Falls is to protect the town from vampires. However, she is oblivious of the other supernatural threats to the town. {C She had no remorse in torturing Damon when she discovered he was a vampire. She was shocked and recoiled when discovering her daughter was a vampire, and did not want to talk to her until Caroline forced her, but faced with the situation she showed motherly compassion. She has an exact opposite, if not worse, reaction the second time she discovers Stefan, Damon and Caroline's secret and probably plans to kill them. She was shocked to learn about the existence of werewolves as well putting everything she's been taught in doubt in her mind. She learns the truth about everything and finally accepts her daughter as a vampire after learning more on the supernatural. Appearances Sheriff Forbes is the second-most recurring character to appear on the series. She has a total of 24 appearances as of now. Season 1 * Family Ties * You're Undead to Me * Lost Girls * 162 Candles * The Turning Point * A Few Good Men * Let The Right One In * Under Control * Miss Mystic Falls * Founder's Day Season 2 * The Return * Kill or Be Killed * Plan B * The Descent * Know Thy Enemy * The Last Dance * The Last Day * As I Lay Dying Season 3 *''The End of The Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''Our Town '' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''1912'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Trivia *Liz's relationship with her daughter has been one of the major points of the series from that of a complicated and strained relationship between mother and daughter in the first season to that of one between a vampire hunter and a vampire in the second. The Forbes' family problems came to ahead in season two when Liz discovered that her daughter had become what she had spent her life protecting her against. However, after accepting that her daughter was a vampire, and not a monster, the two grow a lot closer. *Now that she knows of the vampires, Liz has a closer relationship with Caroline and is still friends with Damon. However, she still doesn't trust vampires and asks Matt to add vervain to drinks at the Grill to prevent compulsion. *She dislikes her ex-husband, but was sad when he chose to die. Gallery Season 1 Candles Sheriff Forbes 1.jpg 497793_1279793384239_full.jpg Season 2 Sheriff Forbes 2 the return 2.png KillOrBeKilled2.jpg KillOrBeKilled3.jpg KillOrBeKilled7.jpg Masonforbesvampires.jpg Forbesdeputiesshot.jpg vlcsnap-2010-11-24-17h47m37s147.png Candles Sheriff Forbes 1.jpg Damon comforts sheriff forbes.png Forbesdeputiesshot.jpg JohnSherrifForbees.jpg KillOrBeKilled2.jpg KillOrBeKilled3.jpg KillOrBeKilled7.jpg Masonforbesvampires.jpg Sheriff Forbes 1 the return 1.png Sheriff Forbes 2 the return 2.png Sheriff Forbes 3 the return 3.png Vlcsnap-2010-11-24-17h47m37s147.png TheLastDance09.jpg tumblr_ljepxjqTl51qe437po1_500.gif tumblr_lk7xmrkeP81qjvp8lo1_500.png tumblr_lmaxsqAJDM1qh8ov4o1_500.png tumblr_ll8v6khxRa1qik2noo1_500.gif Elizabeth Forbes ~ The Last Dance.png Season 3 liz 3x3.png Category:Forbes Family Category:Humans Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Protagonists